The Return of Drax
by Metron99
Summary: The Powerpunk Girls return..only, THIS TIME they are being aided by Drax, Dexter's Evil Counterpart. Will Townsville SURVIVE the forecoming battle? DexterxBlossom, DraxxBerserk


** The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory copyright Genndy Tatarkovsky**

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon..  
and, The Powerpuff Girls were enjoying a "lazy" weekend away from School.

Today, Dexter (Blossom's super genius boyfriend) was with them for some apparent reason.

though Blossom didn't really complain even SHE had to admit: Dexter was more "distant" than usual.

The group was in the living room, watching some TV.

Buttercup and Bubbles were busy playing a videogame.  
while Blossom just looked at Dexter..who was staring into space.

"JUMP..JUMP, KICK!" exclaimed Buttercup, as she played her game

"FALCON PUNCH!" exclaimed Bubbles

"Ooooh!, WHY YOU-!"

As Buttercup and Bubbles "fought"  
Blossom finally spoke up to Dexter.

"dexter?"

Dexter didn't answer.  
his expression almost looked like he was hypnotized.

"DEXTER!"

"Wa-Wha!?" exclaimed Dexter, finally back in reality

Dexter looked at Blossom (who had a STERN look on her face.)

"WHAT?!"

"You seem 'distracted', is anything wrong?"

Dexter looked away, nervously.

"NO, n-nothing is..wrong."

Blossom wasn't convinced.

Normally, Blossom (like her sisters) could tell when somebody was lying by listening to the pace of their heartbeat (if it beats too fast, their LYING.)

but, Dexter was different from ordanary humans.  
even when faced with the most dire of peril, he almost ALWAYS remained Calm (some days, Blossom felt that not even the demon 'Him' couldn't get Dexter scared.)

But, for some odd reason..Dexter was aggitated, today.  
like something Bad recently happened (or, Dexter expected something bad to happen.)

in fact, the Last Time Blossom sensed this in Dexter..  
it was on the day that his arch-nemesis "Mandark" finally returned (and, Worse: tried to use HER as bait to lure Dexter into a death trap.)

But, even back then..Dexter was alot calmer than THIS.

Blossom mentally cursed herself.  
wishing that "Telepathy" was among her many superpowers.

"No, Dexter..something IS wrong." said Blossom, sternly

"Now, either you tell me..or, i WILL find out."

Dexter looked away, still acting 'distant'.  
Blossom then frowned, placing a comforting hand on his lap.

"Dexter..baby.  
i thought you were going to be more open with me, now."

"i have been." said Dexter, calmly

"Not on EVERYTHING."

Dexter looked at the pink eyed girl.

"it's..d-difficult for me.  
it's Hard for me to talk about the past."

Blossom frowned sadly.

"still thinking about Dee Dee?"

Dexter looked down, frowning.

"surprisingly..no.  
i'm actually thinking about my 'worst enemy'."

Blossom scowled at this.

"oh..i see: Mandark."

Dexter shook his head.

"no, there was..a-another.  
there was someone from my past WORST than Mandark."

Blossom looked at Dexter with wide eyes, confused.

"Who?!, who was worst than Mandark!?"

"well, i-"

KA-CRUUUUUUUUUNCH!

Suddenly, a large claw-like object speared into the house.

it was apparently an excavator.  
and, it ripped off a huge chunk of the wall (taking the television with it.)

"WHAT THE HELL!?" exclaimed Buttercup

at that moment, Bunny flew in with a streak of purple light.

"What's goin-OHMYGOSH!"

a thick cloud of dust kicked up from the debre.  
the group could make out a large (and, LOUD) machine..and, SOMEBODY standing atop it.

the girl immediatly went into "battle mode"  
all four stood side-by-side (like a wall) and faced the unknown threat.

"get ready, girls." said Blossom, her tone stern

Buttercup clenched her fist (which sparked with green energy)

"bet it's Mojo." began Buttercup

"only THAT idiot would be stupid enough to attack us in our own house!"

Dexter watched intently as the dust began to fade.  
he could make out someone with ginger red hair..and, dressed in black.

the dust soon cleared..and, everyone froze in shock and awe.

standing atop the machine..was DEXTER!  
or, somebody who looked almost exactly like Dexter.

he had the same facial structure, ginder red hair and, black rimmed/blue tinted glasses as Dexter.

but, his labcoat was coal black, instead of pearl white.  
he wore blood red gloves, instead of Dexter's purple ones.

another noticable difference was his hair being spikey rather than curly like Dexter's hair.

he also had a jagged scar over his right eye (which was "unseen" underneith his glasses)

Dexter stared in horror, knowing full well who this was.

the "other dexter" had his arms crossed and, had a twisted looking smile on his face.

"awww..I'm SORRY, did i ruin you're Game?!" said the other Dexter his voice sounding EXACTLY like Dexter's..only, "scarier"

the Powerpuff Girls were still frozen still.  
shocked and confused at this "dexter look-a-like"

Dexter broke from his own shock and examined the machine that his "twin" was atop.

it was shaped like a large box (the size of a pickup truck)  
which sported monster truck tires, and had mechanical arms with nearly EVERY destructive tool known to man attatched at it's ends (spinning buzzsaw blades, mini-flamethrowers, gatling guns, ect.)

and, much like Dexter's own inventions, it was branded with a "D" symbol on it.

"Who ARE You?!  
and, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" snapped Buttercup

the other dexter grinned evily.

"Ask DORKSTER..he knows."

all eyes fell to Dexter (who was standing by now.)  
Blossom looked at her Boyfriend with concern.

"Dexter..i-is there something you're not telling me?"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Buttercup

"like WHO this nutcase is.  
and, WHY he looks like you're "evil twin!"

Dexter looked down, exhaling sharply.

"because..because he IS."

the girls eyes widened.

"huh?!"

Dexter looked at Blossom.

"remember when you told me about YOUR evil counterparts from that other universe?"

Blossom looked at Dexter.

"y-yeah.."

"well..THAT is my "Powerpunk" said Dexter, pointing at his "Twin"

"His name is DRAX, and he's my evil counterpart from a negative equivilant to our universe.  
in fact, i wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he's from the same universe as the powerpunk girls."

Drax feigned a yawn.

"Yeah-Yeah, I think we've all clarified that Dex is a wimpy do-gooder and, that 'I' am a total Bad $$ (beat) and, i do mean "BAD", HA! HA! HA! HAAAA!"

Drax then grinned again.

"OH, and speaking of the (loudly) POWERPUNK GIRLS.."

at that moment, the house began to shake.  
Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls looked up and watched as the cealing was slowly 'ripped off'

Blossom then gasped upon seeing THREE familair figures hovering above them.

One looked almost exactly like her.  
but has spikey/messy looking hair, red eyes and, was dressed in a "school uniform" with red ribbins in her hair.

it was Berserk, Blossom's evil counterpart.  
and, with her (holding up the cealing) were Bubbles and Buttercup's counterparts.

a blonde girl with LONG pigtails and, dressed like some kind of Hooker (Brat)

and, a girl dressed like a punk rocker whose spikey hair had LONG bangs (Brute)

Brat and Brute tossed the cealing/roof away.  
Berserk just crossed her arms, grinning wickedly and snickering.

"you CALL, Draxie-Poo?!" said Berserk

Both Dexter and Blossom turned pale their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"poo!?" said Bubbles, confused

the Powerpunk Girls landed on the ground, facing their doubles.  
Drax then leapt down from his "doom machine" and approached them.

a sly smile on his face and, both arms behind his back.

"Like me new Posse?" began Drax, looking right at Dexter

"I figured what's good for YOU, is good for ME.  
Besides..they kinda help fill the void after my sister's "tragic demise."

Dexter widened his eyes, staring at Drax.

"y-you mean..YOU'RE Sister is-"

"DEAD..as a Door Nail." said Drax, finishing Dexter's sentence

"Nothing but "Worm Chow" buried Six Feet Under."

Dexter frowned at this.

"i..I'm Sorry."

"Don't be," said Drax, lacking ANY emotion whatsoever

"Doe Doe was nothing but a nuisance.  
i was considering getting rid of her, ANYWAY."

Drax then turned to Berserk.  
and, with a "lusty" look, tickled her chin.

Berserk giggled at this.

"i found myself someone BETTER, anyways.  
not only is she Smarter..but, she has POWER."

Drax glanced at Dexter.

"and, you Knoooow how much i love Power."

Berserk then smiled seductivly.

"and, WE owe Draxie Everything." began Blossom's counterpart

"if not for HIM, we'd all still be wasting away in Jomo containment cell continulously having Antidote X being pumped into our bloodstream."

"We'll NEVER forget that day..it was SOOOOO AWESOME!" said Brute

"Scarface" literally broke in with his Draxo-Mecha.  
and, he Tore Up The Place like nobody's business, heh-heh-heh!"

Brat cackled like a "little witch"

"Drax left that STUPID MONKEY battered and beaten!  
his oh-so special lair left nothing but a smoking ruin."

"and, Oppressor Plutonium!?" exclaimed Blossom, DEMANDING an answer

Drax scoffed.

"I left him to BURN.  
i don't waste time on LOSERS.

problem is, i've been seeing Jomo Momo on my surveylance systems.  
so, i have to presume that Plutonium is still alive somewhere in Vilestown as well."

Drax then eyed the PPNKG.

"say..where the heck is BLAST?!"

the PPG looked confused.

"Blast?" mouthed the girls

Berserk shrugged.

"I'm SORRY, Draxie.  
i TOLD her to stay in position to await your sig-"

vroom-VROOOOOOM!

the group all heard a loud motor..which only got louder.  
suddenly, a gothic looking Motorcycle burst through a wall and into the demolished room.

"HEY!" snapped Buttercup, angrily

"QUIT WRECKING OUR HOOOOOOUSE!"

a female biker dismouted from the bike.  
she removed her helmet..revealing a face that looked remarkably like BUNNY.

Bunny was left in Shock.

"BOO-YA!" exclaimed Blast

"WHOSE YER' MAMA, NOW!?"

Brute scowled.

"and, where have YOU been!?"

Blast scoffed, sticking out her tongue at her "sister"

"Chillax, Sis.  
i was all ready to wreck-up the place.

but, i saw this Totally Rad "hog"  
and, COULD NOT wait to take it out for a spin!"

Berserk crossed her arms, scowling.  
Drax then growled angrily as he approached the fourth powerpunk girl.

"WELL, i sure do hope you Enjoyed yourself.  
(angrily) Because your little "joyride" made you miss a well planned oppertunity!"

Blast shrugged.

"Eh..no big deal."

Drax angrily drew out an "AK-27"  
and, menacingly aimed it at Blast.

for some apparent reason, the Powerpunk Girl looked "worried"

"OKAY-OKAY-OKAY!  
Sorry!, I'll-never-do-it-AGAIN."

Drax scoffed as he put his weapon away.  
he then grinned evily as he looked at Dexter.

"been a LONG TIME, Dorkster.." began Drax

"you have No Idea how hard it was to track you down.  
and, since you destroyed your old lab when you moved here..you didn't make it easy."

Dexter clenched his fist, scowling.

"How did you find me, then?!"

Drax flashed a toothy grin.

"i found you using my superior intellect.  
vast connections and skilled date crunching."

"And, when THAT didn't work.  
we used the forwarding address that your MOM left!" chirped Brat

Drax scowled angrily, growling.  
he then quickly turned, drew out a laser gun and fired a strong beam at Brat.

to everyone's shock, Brat was sent flying into a wall severely damaging the surface upon impact.

the Powerpunk groaned painfully.  
the dark black burn mark on her belly smoking.

Drax just casually put his gun away.

"well..Whatever.  
the point is: I FOUND YOU!"

Drax then rushed over, getting in Dexter's face.

"and, Nothing and NO ONE..is going to spoil my long awaited "fun."

Blossom immediatly reacted to this.

"HEY!, Get away from hi-YAAAHH!"

Blossom was suddenly tackled by Berserk who held her counterpart in a tight hold from behind.

"Draxie GETS what Draxie WANTS!" growled Berserk

before the other girls could react they too were tackled and held in place by their evil counterparts.

Drax then looked to his girlfriend/henchwoman.

"BERSERK!"

Berserk looked to Drax, smiling.

"YES, Sweetie?!"

"First: NEVER call me "Sweetie"  
Second: You and your sisters keep the "Powderpuff Girls" busy while ME and Dorkster spend some quality time together."

Berserk grinned and evil, toothy smile.

"As you command, swe-Errr..your "Bitterness?"

Drax made an annoyed expression at her.

"Just..do as i say..NOW."

"Y-YES, Love."

Drax grabbed Dexter by the "shirt" of his labcoat.  
then, which his other hand..took out a device of some sort.

"Let's give the ladies some space.  
and, have ourselves a "Boys Night Out", Heh! Heh! HEH!"

Drax then pressed the button on the device.  
which began to consume him and Dexter in a brightly colored energy.

in a bright flash, bot him AND Dexter VANISHED..without a trace.

"NO!, DEXTEEEEER!" shouted Blossom

Berserk immediatly life Blossom HIGH above her head.

"SHUT IT, Lover Girl!" said Berserk, tossing Blossom across the room

"You're all OUR playmates, Now."

Brute chuckled wickedly as she literally kicked Buttercup away.  
Brat shoved Bubbles to the ground as well.

Blast looked at Bunny.

"uhh..i don't have a clever way of tossing you around, so.."

Blast quickly slapped Bunny's face repeativly.  
she then zipped away in lightspeed, hovering over to Drax's death machine.

"O-KAY..let's see what "toys" Lord Drax left for us!" said Blast, loudly

"WHO CARES!" said Brute, punching into her fist

"let's just beat them Black, Blue and RED with our Bare Hands!"

the Powerpuff Girl (barely recovering) looked up at their evil selves and scowled.

Brat snickered.

"Gotta agree with Brute, here: beating them up sounds like ALOT of fun."

Blast ignored her sisters and, opened a hatch, digging through some various weapons.

Blossom was the first to step up.

"where is he..WHERE DID HE TAKE HIM!?"

Berserk smirked, crossing her arms.

"wouldn't YOU like to know."

Blossom gritted her teeth hard.  
her thin eyes glowing full pink and surging.

she then rushed forward with superspeed and tackled Berserk.  
to everybody's shock, Blossom began to throttle her twin VIOLENTLY.

"Where is he?!, (shouting) WHERE IS MY DEXTER!?  
TELL ME!, or i'll BEAT the information out of you." said Blossom, darkly

Bubbles, Bunny (and, especially) Buttercup were frozen in shock and awe.  
they had NEVER before seen Blossom so angry..she looked like she was ready to KILL.

Brat and Brute just smirked at this, despite their sister's apparent "danger"

"Dang..that's pretty Hardcore." said Brat

"Yeah..SERIOUSLY.  
heh!, i almost hate to say it, but i may start to like THIS Powerpuff." said Brute

Blast had No Idea what was going on..as she was still digging through weapons.

"Tommygun?, no..too 1920s.  
Chainsaw?!, naw..too messy.  
Spiked Flail?, ehh, too Dark Ages..  
Shotgun?, HAH!, do i look like Fuzzy Lumpkins!?"

Berserk power punched Blossom HARD across the jaw, knocking her away.  
as Blossom wiped some blood from her lip..Berserk just smirked at her.

"You can't have you're boyfriend back until Drax SAYS you can.."

Berserk then swiftly KICKED Blossom in the face.

"And, you can have him back AFTER Draxie is done with him.  
heh-heh..assuming of course, that there is any of him left, that is."

Blossom glared at Berserk growling loudly in her throat as her fists charged with sparking pink energy.

Blossom then charged after Berserk.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

Blossom threw charged punched at Berserk.

"TELL ME!, (PUNCH), TELL ME!, (POW)  
(screaming) TEEEEEELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

the whole time Berserk was smirking evily.

"no."

"FOUND IT!" exclaimed Blast

everyone looked to Blast atop the Death Machine..as she pulled out an oversized weapon.

"a Series Nine, Class One, MEGA BAZOOKA!"

Blast pressed a button, making a missle pop out the rather large gun barrel.

"Complete with a Atomic/NEGATIVE X warhead!"

Buttercup's eyes grew wide (as did Brute's)

"D-Did she just say-?!"

Blast aimed the bazooka..at the WHOLE GROUP.

"Say "HI" to Beelzabub for me, B*TCHES!  
YAH-HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Blast squeezed the trigger, and FIRED her weapon.  
the warhead impacted the ground, and detonated.

creating a MASSIVE explosion that EVERYONE in Townsville could see.

**[To Be Continued..]**

* * *

**Author Note: Part One of a oneshot PPG/DL story**  
**that pits Dexter and The Powerpuff Girls against Drax and The Powerpunk Girls.**  
**(and, written in a way that envoked Tad Stone's 'Darkwing Duck' series.)**

**i'm making this a multi-chapter oneshot**  
**on account that this story turned out to be LONGER than i anticipated.**

**SO, here is Part One.**  
**Part Two shall be written and posted soon.**

**For Part One, i introduced DRAX to the PPG.**  
**clarified that he is to Dexter, what the PPNKG are to the Girls.**

**i also clarified that (like Dexter) Drax lost his sister (Evil Dee Dee)**  
**but, has formed an alliance with the Powerpunk Girls..and, a "romance" with Berserk, Blossom's Counterpart.**

**I also immediatly point out that Drax has some level of "control" of them.**  
**and, is truely a force to be reckoned with.**

**I also introduce the FOURTH Powerpunk Girl: Blast, Bunny's Counterpart.**  
**and, clarify that Blast's personality is.."different."**

**I end this chapter with an explosive cliffhanger.**

* * *

**Special Message to anyone who cares.**

**Fans will no doubt notice that i've removed my PPGD related fanwork ("Megaville Adventure" for example) recently.  
this is due to me becoming disillusioned with Bleedman and Snafu-Comics in general.**

**they are all a bunch of selfish and rude jerks**  
**and, i'd rather not have anything to do with them, anymore.**

**Besides..i plan to replace my PPGD work with Better Versions of the PPG and Grim Adventures Crossovers**  
**('Lantern's Light' is the official replacement for 'Megaville Adventure'**  
**and, a new Grim Adventures/Ghost Rider story is in the works)**

**sorry for the confusion.**


End file.
